


Hyacinthos

by Allspicebaby



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: (Not really but it's heavily referenced), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Apollo and Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Secret Relationship, So tired of prince technoblade, Time Period Not Specified, what if i want to be a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allspicebaby/pseuds/Allspicebaby
Summary: The young prince's eccentricities were plentiful; From throwing galas every week, to being incredibly fond of one Brigadier General Technoblade.But ah, in the eyes of his parents and his newly betrothed, 'Eccentricities' were all they were.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Technoblade/Male Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Hyacinthos

Even with the constant noise of the ballroom around him, the silence Techno received from the man in his arms was withering, brown curls bouncing around his soft eyes.

Techno was a lousy dancer; why wouldn’t he be? He only came to these sort of events as a formality (or so he said), and the occasional request to dance was shot down harshly as he drank in a corner and kept a sharp eye on the busy dancefloor. He hadn’t done anything to stop himself when he was pulled in this time however, and was shocked to find the usual playful smile that graced over the prince’s gentle features was, instead, a thinly pressed line. Nobody really knew what to do upon seeing two men, pressed closely together, waltzing amongst every other pair.. But the prince had always been so very _eccentric,_ so why should they pay this any more mind than they did his other quirks? 

Techno almost wanted to wipe that cold expression off his face with a kiss, but Prince, Pauper, or Brigadier General, _that_ would’ve put them at the end of the line for certain. So, instead, Techno pulled him closer, trying not to stumble on his clumsy feet as their joint form twisted and began moving the other way. The breath from his partner almost felt like it could be a laugh, but his expression took on a stillness that Techno had only ever seen in the mirror. 

“I thought you loved parties.” It wasn’t a question, in doubtful tones, it was a simple statement from the piglin man. Despite the label of ‘monotonous’ that got slapped upon him, Techno knew his lover could read the hints in his tone that would otherwise go undetected. There was none this time, however, his words intentionally left empty. 

The stamp on his foot caused him a small fumble, and Techno knew the act had been intentional. His prince had never been the type for petty acts.. The general was very, very good at seeming unbothered, but he had to admit.. It hurt a bit to be the target of his aggression when he had so long been such a gentle thing when he was in his hold.

“You know why I don’t love this one,” The prince whispered harshly, and Techno could feel his fingers grace the ring on his lover’s hand, and his own expression hardened similarly. It meant nothing to him; no matter who he was to be wed to, his prince was just that - _his_ . And yet… the dread that weighed on him told a very different story. Techno’s hand left his waist, raising up to his curls and brushing a ringlet of rich brown behind his ear.. The hand on his shoulder took a firmer grip, and Techno could recognize the frustration that creased his eyes when he denied himself the ability to toy with his hair in return. There was hardly a greater pleasure than feeling him run dulled nails over his scalp, twisting his soft pink hair on his fingers.

“Then why not leave?” Techno’s voice rang tantalizingly in his ear, and his head bowed slightly, not wanting the other to see the red that overtook his face.  
“ _Really_ , leave… Let me take you far away.” The piglin’s voice a deep rumble, so low that the prince could hardly hear it.. And yet, somehow it was all he heard, even with the deafening roar of wordless voices, and the overlap of music. Another turn, a sweeping step that Techno had now fallen into, taking the motions of the dance easily as the heel of his hand rested over his cheekbone. Techno had never cared much for the kingdom, the royals, or the army he commanded… He stayed for one reason, knowing he would want to remain in the safety of his home and the lavishness of his galas, only so long as Techno was at arms length… or, preferably, much, much closer whenever they were able. 

“I can’t leave,” the brunet croaked, his gaze moving to the world all around him, hyacinthine hair falling over his eyes. The ringlets were once again brushed away from his face, and Techno did as he had so many times before, trying to convince his lover.  
  
“What is there that’s worth staying for? Your parents? Your _wife?_ ” Techno asked, and watched as the other made a face, his nose scrunching at the ludicrousy.  
  
“No- no, no, of course not..” He said immediately, and finally let his eyes meet Techno’s once more. It had felt wrong to look away for as long as he had, even though it had been only a few moments. There was nothing else in that moment for him but the other, even the dance fading away into mindless habit.

”I just.. I don’t know anything else but this,” he whispers, sounding impossibly small and fearful. Oh, how Techno’s heart ached… A compassion twisted his expression in a way no one else had beheld. 

“Then let me show you.” His words were so very _desperate._ He could see the surprise on his beloved’s face. Some sigh or huff, something or other noise of similar desperation left him as he wracked his mind for the words, the legend or mythos that could even compare.  
“My _Hyacinth_ , let me take you up those mountains.. I don’t care who here wants you, because I know you want me more.” 

Techno didn’t realize he had pulled him off the dancefloor until he near stumbled for the third time, letting himself be dragged far down the hall and away from the bustling gala. He didn’t care one bit for the murmuring and looks, so long as they weren’t followed, and once you had found refuge in one of the many empty corridors, Techno felt the yank on his shoulders and his prince’s gentle lips. He cupped his face in a rough, calloused hand, and felt the other’s soft fingers finally curl through his locks, pulling at the ribbon that bound it in place. They kissed far beyond breathlessness, and when the kiss finally broke, Techno was quick to chase his lover into another one, leaving him pressed into the wall behind him. It wasn’t rough, but to say it was more intense than usual would be an understatement. 

If his prince noticed when Technoblade pulled the ring from his finger, he didn’t seem to care, letting the treasure hit the floor with a _clink._

“I will,” came a promise against Techno’s lips, the kiss only breaking enough for his whispers. “I _do_ , Techno,” Their breath was heavy in between messy kisses, mingling with his voice. Any contempt his lover had held at the beginning of their waltz had melted off him, and the pleading tone he took was one that Techno had only been graced with in the dead of night, when, just like in this moment, there was nobody but the two of them in the vastness of the world. Perhaps this night would end similarly...and the morning would start with them abandoning that wretched kingdom, and his prince’s betrothed with it.

Or perhaps his pleas were empty promises, and Techno would lose him to royal politics; his Hyacinth stolen by Zephyrus’ Discus. 

Techno didn’t worry himself with those sort of thoughts. No, his prince couldn’t lie, not in that voice and not with those eyes. The boy leaned to pull him into another kiss, but it only lasted for a chaste moment before the piglin’s face was pressed into his shoulder, hot breath spilling over his neck. “..care to walk me to my room?” came his voice, breathless and exhilarated. A soft chuckle escaped Technoblade, breaking their embrace to gaze upon his prince’s flushed face.  
  
“Of course, my liege,” Techno responded, rough from breathlessness. “Lead the way.”


End file.
